elder_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Telion Draykavac
"Hunt the night." -- Quotation carved upon Telion's family crest Intro Telion Draykavac is a Witch Hunter and standing banner man to House Silverheart. A knight and member of the Witch Hunter's order, he serves as a hunter to both the monsters of the wilds and any outside threat that might plague his family. He is the youngest of the Silverheart siblings and bastard child of Lord Silverheart. Description Appearance Like most Silverhearts, Telion bares sharp facial features, silver eyes and grey hair. Though handsome and charismatic, the deep scars that cover his face create a visage a bit rougher than the other nobles of Arumet. Pieces of bone, warding scripture and ink are woven into his skin in a somewhat savage display of self mutilation. He wears a long leather coat, high boots and segmented pieces of steel armor that protect his shoulder, arms and legs. Traps, gunpowder, knives and other such sinister trinkets cover his person, hanging from the multiple belts and straps that hold his armor in place. Perhaps most iconic is the flattop hat fashioned in the style common to Witch Hunters; he is rarely seen without it. A monocle covers his right eye, though it is unknown if this is due to poor sight or if it is simply a tool used to better assist his aim. Personality "To protect people at any cost is my duty. In my line of work the 'correct' choice is very rarely the right one." - Telion Draykavac Arrogant and self-serving, Telion hides his mercenary behavior behind the misleading veil of noble birth. In reality, he acts in stark contrast to a knight's code of chivalry. While the other members of his family place great value in courage and honor, Telion does not. Even by his own companions he is described as deceitful if not down right cruel. He is obsessive when it comes to hunting, often caught playing with his prey for days out in the wilds (be it human or otherwise). Still, Telion remains ferociously loyal to his family as well as to his order, and has put himself through great harm many times to perform his duty. He is also a surprising champion of rigid law, only believing himself (or any Witch Hunter) to have the moral authority needed to work above any kind of governance. Biography Relationships * Azalea Silverheart ** Telion's relationship with his older sister is complex. He feigns mistrust and spite, considering himself formerly detached from their family thus making their relationship strictly professional. In truth she is the sole reason he returned to Arumet during the siege; Telion would gladly die for her. He looks up to Azalea and aspires to one day earn her love and respect. * Mathis Draykavac ** Telion looks to Mathis as both a father and guide, respecting his authority as a senior Witch Hunter and master ranger. While Telion speaks of Mathis fondly, his perception of Mathis is slightly warped having become numb to the man's questionable moral compass and cruel antics. * Seraphine Silverheart ** While Telion never had much of a relationship with Seraphine, he honored her as a sister in arms. He mourns her loss in his own way, though was not nearly as shaken as the members of her party or Azalea, remarking that her fate is one to be shared by every Witch Hunter eventually.